User blog:DynamitMC/The Reasons Why A Teitoku Fails to Do A Certain Map
This part is totally from experience. 1) Not having enough information about the game mechanics. *Simply not reading the wiki *Not bothering to search deeply into the game mechanisms *Having poor english/japanese so being unable to understand the current information 2) Being unable to organize a fleet or equipment setup *Because they didn't have enough information about the game mechanics. (See above) *Not checking the enemies of the map *Indecisiveness *Lack of experience (of the admiral). 3) Not having ships/equipments good enough to sortie *This is what happens when you skip a class such as CAV or don't build Reppuus *Ships with insufficient levels *Not having the ships which devs chose for a special branching 4) Not being able to understand the difference between "Frontlining" and "Rushing like an idiot" in events. 5) Poor resources management *Not preparing enough resources and buckets for a mission is the biggest reason of failure. *Simply spending too much (like sparkle,send support all the nodes or overuse Yamato class) *Using buckets for like 30 min repairs. 6) Simply RNG being mean against them. *Being sent to the wrong node *Getting a hard composition like 90% of the time when there is an easier alternative... *Getting taiha in the 1st node *Getting taiha in the 2nd node *Getting taiha in the preboss node (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ︵ ┻━┻ ︵ ┻━┻ *Getting so much damage until the boss and thus not having enough power to kill it *Carriers losing all their bombers and refusing to attack *Carriers getting chuuha *BBs refusing to target the enemy flagship, they love enemy DDs *Weak ships targetting heavy ships and doing scratch damage when they could kill a DD/CL instead. *Enemies dodging like they are pro at danmaku *Enemies triggering contact on you *Not being able to kill some enemies so they fire torpedoes at you... *Those echelon subs... *Getting 2 taihas in the same node so FCF won't work *Not having enough DDs to escort your damaged ships in combined fleets *Escorting 4 ships from your 2nd fleet and therefore dealing 0 dmg at night. *Support expeditions not triggering *Support expeditions missing (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ This happens often *Support expeditions not hitting enough (enemy DD with 1 hp left) *Boss always attacking your best ships and disabling them *Your ships failing to kill all the trashes until the night battle *No one targeting the enemy at night battle ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵﻿ ┻━┻ *Entering the night battle with 6 healty ships and only the boss, and all of them fail to kill her. *Ships refusing to do their cut-in even with searchlight/star shell/skilled lookouts. *Your most powerful ships getting taiha at night battle. *Salt overload *Not landing a critical hit *Getting a bad armor roll *Not being able to drop a ship after 400 tries *Unsuccessful LSC attempts which are a huge resource sink *Seeing things like these from other admirals 7) Random Catbombs (not really random in the 1st day of the event though...) 8) Personal luck, I guess? about things unrelated to the game. *Getting their power cut off by the municipality for "energy saving" BS (happens here quite often...) *Losing their internet connection (stupid ISP, this happens here often too!) *Their PC crashing/rebooting itself (I believe i only have this issue during an event...) *Firefox/chrome crashing *Getting sick during an event. (Oh, how sad) *Vacation or similar reasons preventing you from playing the game *Being busy, like too much work. *Family issues ( ??? ) *Experiencing a hurricane in Hawaii (The next one is a meteor I believe) *Windows 10 *Lazyness 9) Making things hard on their own *Choosing Hard mode when it doesn't worth it *Using CTF instead of STF when its clear that STF is more advantageous (or vice versa) *Simply being a masochist *Using non modernized ships *Giving up too early. Failing 30 times in a row is not a reason to give up. But you will fall into despair. *Maybe fighting is not the right option 10) Dev trolls *Putting 2 Wo Kais in preboss isn't the most sadistic thing at all, yep. Have 1 more before that. *4 way shiplocks with 4 combined fleet mechanisms, oh yeah! *333 Armor enemy ship as a boss. This is only a ship dammit! Not a mountain. *Making players move around and kill random bosses for some slight critical chance... *Giving us more tricky ships like hayasui. Because, why not? *More rare ships as drops... ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼﻿ *Forcing the players to do Medium difficulty on a map with "#1 Bitch of all time" as the boss - or no Kai Ni for you. 11) Being kuso and sinking ships. <-- This is unforgivable. So after reading all of this, I hope you will be ready to experience upcoming saltfests events. Thanks for all those who helped me create this work by simply having these experiences ( I therefore salute you with respect o7 ). Thanks for your replies. Please share your salt experience so we can learn from them. Category:Blog posts